Established in 1977 and last renewed in 1985, this DRTC has continued to augment diabetes-related research and training at Indiana University using Core facilities, pilot project funding, research training programs, enrichment functions and by facilitating collaboration. Our research base has expanded and is characterized by particular strengths in cellular and molecular biology, human research in adult and pediatric metabolism, diabetic complications, and health care delivery research. This application describes our research base, its increase in both depth and scope using the resources of the DRTC, and describes research progress since 1985. We propose continuation of three current Cores: MOLECULAR BIOLOGY AND PROTEIN ANALYSIS (which enhances diabetes research at Purdue and Indiana University), IMMUNOLOGICAL SERVICES, AND BIOSTATISTICS AND EPIDEMIOLOGY. Each Core has successfully met its objectives, and expansion to meet increased demands for services is proposed. The proposal contains a summary of the pilot Project progress and requests continuation. The D & E component reviews and summarizes our progress since 1985. We also propose to continue three training cores: MODEL DIABETES UNIT (MDU), OUTREACH and EDUCATIONAL DEVELOPMENT AND EVALUATION (EDEC). In response to a greatly expanded base in human metabolism a new MDU subcore, the HUMAN BIOLOGY CORE, is proposed to promote and augment human research by both clinical and basic investigators. One continuing and give exciting new training projects are proposed; three dealing with intensive metabolic control in children and adolescents (which could be particularly relevant should the results of the DCCT be positive), two dealing with treatment of NIDDM in low SDS African Americans and one dealing with transferring diabetes standards to practicing physicians. We are also proposing the EDEC to develop and study application of hypermedia technology to the training of physicians.